


In Our Leisure

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything I Touch Turns to Fluff, Evil Space Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want us to find a hobby? We have those already."</p><p>"But not together. Wouldn't it be nice to find something we both like doing?"</p><p>--</p><p>Kylo and Hux are very different people, but when you love someone you try to find common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> _In our leisure we reveal what kind of people we are. - Ovid_

"What are you doing?"

 

Hux jumped at Ren's voice behind him and something he was hunched over clattered onto his desk in front of him. He shot Ren a piercing glare over his shoulder. 

 

"What the _hell_  are you doing here?"

 

Ren's face went from surprised to hurt to angry at an alarming speed.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that I was welcome in your quarters.”

 

"You know what I mean! You weren't supposed to return from your mission for another two days."

 

"It took less time than we expected. Don't tell me you of all people are angry with me for being efficient at my job."

 

"I'm not _angry with you..._ "

 

"Seems that way to me."

 

"...you just startled me, that's all."

 

They glared at each other a moment longer. Then Hux sighed, glanced at whatever it was he'd been working on and then back at Ren.

 

"Come here you idiot," he said softly.

 

Ren wanted to be stubborn, but it had been a long week and his desire to be close to Hux won out. He walked over to Hux and allowed him to pull Ren down by his cowl into a kiss.

 

"Everything went smoothly, then?"

 

"Yes. I'll have the report for you tomorrow." Ren nuzzled at his cheek. Hux was done with his shift and dressed casually in a snug black long-sleeved shirt and loose black pants; he'd washed the product from his hair and it hung loose and soft over his forehead. He seemed more relaxed than usual.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked again. Hux sighed.

 

"Here, sit down."

 

Hux scooted up in his chair a little. Ren removed his cowl and outer robes and slid onto the chair, straddling Hux from behind. He wrapped his arms firmly around Hux's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder so he could look at what was on the desk. Hux relaxed into him and picked up his project. Up close Ren realized it was a small model of a transport ship.

 

"Is that a  _Lambda_ -class T-4a?"

 

"It is."

 

"That's what..."

 

"What Darth Vader used, I know." Hux motioned to the desk where he had laid out an organized assortment of small parts as well as tools, brushes, and glue. "I get very little spare time, but when I do this is a...hobby of mine."

 

"May I?"

 

Hux handed him the half-finished model. Ren took it carefully and inspected it.

 

"Did you paint it yourself too?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Hux, the detail on this is incredible." Hux's mouth twitched as he tried not to beam at the praise, but his eyes shone with pride. "But why keep this from me?"

 

"I wasn't _keeping it from you_ , it's simply...something I do on my own, to relax. Besides, when you're here we're usually otherwise occupied." His hand slid up Ren's thigh. Ren chuckled and set the model gently back on the desk.

 

"Would you like to try?" Hux asked hesitantly. Ren knew it must take him a lot of effort to offer, to trust Ren with something that was clearly dear to him. He shook his head.

 

"I don't think I'd have the patience for it. I'd rather watch you work."

 

Hux settled back against him and returned to his intricate work, while Ren held him close and kept him company.

 

 

*

 

 

It wasn't long before Hux started to wonder if Ren had any hobbies of his own. He must have _something_  that helped him unwind. _If not, perhaps he needs something_ , Hux thought while picturing the most recent damage Ren had inflicted on their ship. He decided to find out. After all, he'd revealed his to Ren; it was only fair.

 

When he had a break between shifts, Hux snuck off to Ren's private training area. Ren had a section of several rooms reserved for his use by orders of Leader Snoke. Hux remembered feeling irritated at wasting so much space on one person, but he'd never go against Snoke’s orders.

 

He overrode the access code and entered. Ren would sense his presence immediately if he was here, but Hux wasn't worried. Worst case scenario, they'd get into an argument. Best case scenario, he'd find the answer to his question.

 

He passed through the rooms quietly: a meditation room, a room full of workout equipment, one with walls covered in scorch marks where he practiced with his lightsaber. None of them provided Hux with any new information about his enigmatic partner.

 

The final room he entered appeared to be a blaster range. Hux found that odd. He'd never seen Ren so much as hold a blaster, let alone fire one.

 

He felt more than heard Ren's presence in the doorway. In spite of himself, his heart began racing at being caught.

 

"What brings you here, General? Is there an inspection I was unaware of?"

 

To Hux's relief, Ren sounded amused rather than annoyed. He didn't really want to fight today.

 

"I was simply curious." Hux turned to face him.

 

"About?"

 

"What you do in here."

 

"Well, these are my training rooms," Ren said with a smirk "I train here."

 

"Even in _this_ room?"

 

"Believe it or not, I do know how to shoot a blaster. But I know what you're actually wondering. Do I have any _hobbies_ I enjoy here, right?"

 

There was no hiding anything from Ren. Hux gave in with a nod. Ren's face softened.

 

"You showed me your models, even though that was an accident. I suppose I could show you this."

 

He walked over to a cabinet on the back wall and opened it, revealing a variety of blasters both long and short range. He ignored them and reached to lift down a strange weapon Hux had only seen in holovids: a  _bow._  It looked sturdy and well-made but also much more low-tech than any of the blasters or even a bowcaster. Ren also pulled out several long, thin rods with dulled metal ends that that Hux recognized as arrows. Hux frowned at the archaic items.

 

"Archery? No one has done archery in ages."

 

"Maybe not on Arkanis, but inhabitants of some planets still enjoy it."

 

"How _barbaric_."

 

Ren laughed.

 

"Not everyone uses these for hunting you know. Some places it's a competitive sport. Watch."

 

Ren walked to a position facing down range and pulled on an arm guard. He leaned down and nocked an arrow then placed his fingers on the string and straightened, drawing the bow back and aiming at a far off target. From where he stood, Hux could admire his arms and back. Ren breathed in slowly, then on the exhale released the arrow. It hit dead center.

 

"I'm impressed," Hux admitted.

 

"Want to try?"

 

"You're not serious."

 

"You might be good at it."

 

Hux walked over only semi-reluctantly and allowed Ren to put the arm guard on him. Ren twisted a knob on the bow to adjust the weight for him, then stood close behind Hux and positioned him correctly.

 

"You know that's really distracting."

 

"What is?"

 

"You. Just...all of you."

 

Ren chuckled.

 

"Focus on the target."

 

Hux tried. He released the arrow and it hit the very top edge of the circle. He lowered the bow with a frown.

 

"That was good for a first time," Ren reassured him.

 

Hux took a few more shots then handed the bow back to Ren.

 

"It's not really for me, but do you mind if I watch you some more?"

 

So he did. It became part of their routine, when they could find the time: Hux kept Ren company while he shot and Ren kept Hux company while he built and painted. It was nice. But it also got Ren thinking.

 

 

*

 

 

He voiced his thoughts to Hux one morning while they were lying in bed.

 

"We should find something we can do together."

 

"We do plenty of things together. We command an army together."

 

"I mean outside of work."

 

"Well we -"

 

"Sex isn't a hobby, Hux."

 

"Says who? And, wait - you want us to find a _hobby_? We have those already."

 

"But not _together._  I like watching you and I know you like watching me, but wouldn't it be nice to find something we both like doing?"

 

Hux reached over and felt Ren’s forehead with the back of his hand. Ren looked unamused.

 

"Stop that, I feel fine. It was just a thought."

 

"It's not the worst idea you've ever had." Hux gently traced the features of Ren's face. "If you come up with something, let me know."

 

 

*

 

 

Later that week they found themselves on a small wooded planet which the Order was scoping out as a potential location for a base. It was nighttime and without any light pollution, the sky was a stunning array of stars, moons and planets. While a group of troopers set up camp, Ren and Hux went off on their own. As they walked, both kept glancing upwards.

 

"You see that hazy, reddish cluster there?" Hux asked, stopping to point. Ren stopped too and looked. "That's NGC 4772, otherwise known as the Bloodflower Nebula. It's got one of the largest stellar nurseries discovered to date, with nearly four-thousand forming stars."

 

"I didn't realize you knew so much about the stars." Ren was smiling fondly. "Wait, I know the constellation that's in! The Serpent, it’s called on some worlds. There's an old legend about it if you'd be interested in hearing it."

 

When Hux didn't respond, Ren tore his gaze away from the stars to look at him. He found Hux looking at him with an odd smile on his face.

 

"Do you know a lot of those?" Hux asked. "Legends about the constellations, I mean."

 

"Yes, actually. Why?"

 

"I think this may be it."

 

"Be _what?_ "

 

"Our hobby. This. Astronomy, or stargazing if you prefer. Spotting nebulas and planets and star formations and learning their names and stories. It’s something we’re clearly both interested in, and we can do it almost anywhere."

 

"...I'd like that."

 

They informed the troopers back at the shuttle that they’d be back later than planned. Then they found a clearing, lay down on their backs side by side, fingers intertwined, and watched the stars together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "an odd hobby they put up with and/or a hobby they can share with each other."
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
